


Intermède forcé

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: BTVS season 10, BTVS season 11, F/M, btvs, btvs comics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Petite intermède forcé entre Buffy et Spike à un retour de soirée s'étant transformé en patrouille improvisée (prend place entre la saison 10 et la saison 11 en comics).





	Intermède forcé

« Attends, attends, » répéta Spike dans une tentative d’éloigner Buffy, alors que cette dernière l’embrassait et resserrait l’étreinte autour de son cou.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle en s’écartant légèrement de lui, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille du vampire, comme depuis leur retour à l’appartement.

Elle constata alors qu’il les avait conduits dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient été tellement aspirés l’un par l’autre depuis la fin de leur patrouille et à leur arrivée qu’elle n’avait même pas réalisé qu’ils n’étaient pas allés vers la chambre. La portant toujours autour de sa taille, Spike déposa la jeune femme sur le rebord du lavabo.

« Tu as une plaie ouverte. »

Le vampire ouvrit l’armoire à pharmacie disposé juste derrière Buffy, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle profita de cette proximité renouvelée pour déposer une série de baisers contre son cou, ce qui ne manqua pas son effet chez Spike. Il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu’il faisait, parvenant enfin à sortir du désinfectant et des bandages.

Dans son élan de retrait, il déposa un rapide baiser contre les lèvres de la blonde, et s’appliqua ensuite à appliquer le produit sur sa plaie à la jambe, ce à quoi elle réagit par une légère grimace. « Je ne m’en étais même pas aperçue, ça aurait pu attendre… » lança t-elle en reportant son attention sur Spike, le dévorant du regard.

La soirée dont ils revenaient avait été alcoolisée, et les vampires qu’ils avaient croisé sur le chemin du retour n’auraient pas dû être si difficile à combattre ; si la Tueuse avait été dans son état normal. Ce qui était sûr, c’est que ça avait considérablement anesthésié sa douleur, pensa Spike, même si la plaie en elle-même n’avait rien d’important.

Il répondit avec un sourire en coin. « T’aurais mis du sang partout dans les draps, amour. »

« En quoi ça t’aurait dérangé ? » répondit-elle taquine.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Aussi fan que je sois du sang, je le suis moins des lessives. »

Le sursaut d’un rire se manifesta en réponse chez Buffy. « Un vampire légendaire, d’une centaine d’années, qui fuit face aux lessives… c’est plus ce que c’était, » ironisa t-elle, déclenchant un faux regard noir chez son vampire de petit-ami. « Je maintiens que ça aurait pu attendre. Je ne suis pas à l’agonie et j’ai envie de toi. »

« Arrête de rendre les choses plus difficiles, mon coeur. »

Spike tentait de s’appliquer au mieux, concentré sur la plaie de la jeune femme, mais elle semblait bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter les choses.

« Ca me fait passer le temps, » tenta t-elle de dire innocemment en l’asticotant du pied, le regardant s’appliquer à l’ouvrage. Son regard embourbé par l’alcool sembla se stabiliser un instant, son expression faciale changeant en l’espace de quelques secondes.

« Merci de prendre soin de moi, » dit-elle avec une profondeur sincère. Spike ne releva pas le regard vers elle à cet instant, mais ses propos se répandirent comme une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Quand il releva la tête vers la jeune femme après avoir terminé son ouvrage, quelques secondes plus tard, il lui répondit enfin. « Il n’y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, amour. »

Elle sourit simplement, le regard tendre. « Et moi pour toi. »

Il se pencha doucement vers elle pour déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres, l’attira à nouveau à lui, finissant par la soulever par les fesses, pour l’emmener en direction de la chambre. « Ouh, j’aime cette partie ! » s’exclama la Tueuse.


End file.
